


Don’t You Ever Tame Your Demons (But Always Keep Them on a Leash)

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-Ons, just wants to take care of lilith, lilith is Exceedingly Aroused, zelda has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “Fuck me like- like you’re running out of time-”Shaking her hair from her face, Zelda pulled her closer to hide her expression.  I am, always.“Fuck me like- you’re not afraid- of anything-”I am, always.(Zelda fucks Lilith on the kitchen table and tries to remember how not to be gentle.)





	Don’t You Ever Tame Your Demons (But Always Keep Them on a Leash)

* * *

_All you have is your fire,_

_And the place you need to reach;_

_Don’t you ever tame your demons,_

_But always keep them on a leash._

\- “Arsonist’s Lullabye” by Hozier.

* * *

“If we’re going to do this, you’ve got to- Lilith, look at me.”

But Lilith was a wiggle worm, attention near-impossible to catch as she slid back and forth, all over — creaking the table with her shifted weight, scooted closer to the edge. She sat restless as a child, unable to keep her hands to herself, unable to hold still for long enough to just fucking _listen_ …

“Got it, yes,” Lilith said in one go, eyes locked on the object between them. She licked her lips, squirming wet streaks in the crevices of the wood. “Give it to me, _Zelda_ …”

Perhaps Zelda shouldn’t have gotten her so worked up before having this conversation, but the sight was entertaining nonetheless.

“Hey, listen to me,” Zelda said seriously, though her smile betrayed her. She brushed Lilith’s hair back, cradled her face and held her there until Lilith’s eyes met hers — and they were beautiful, eager and shining and right, and _just_ right, and just what Zelda wanted to keep tabs on.

“I’m listening,” Lilith assured her, gnawing at her bottom lip from effort. She batted lashes up at her, baby blue, impatient.

Zelda took a breath, softened her voice and her gaze to match the weakness in her chest. “If we’re going to do this, you can’t zone out on me, all right? You have to look at me, the whole time.”

“I will,” Lilith said, too fast — and she held up a pinkie for good measure. “Promise.”

“And talk to me,” Zelda added, tone striking against Lilith’s joviality — but she didn’t mind being strict about this, of all things. “The whole time. Talk my ear off; don’t _stop_ talking-”

“Zelda,” Lilith crooned amidst her stream of anxious final measures. Catching Zelda’s hand off her cheek, she gave it a squeeze and a featherlight kiss, with eye contact maintained through its end and into her words. “I’ll be fine. I’ll tell you what I like. I’ll tell you-”

“-when to stop,” Zelda said with her, and nodded her head (and melted to Lilith’s affection, though she wouldn’t admit it). “Okay. Okay…”

With a deep breath and all matters settled, Zelda let herself kiss Lilith, and surrendered to that distraction. She sank into it, an easy reassurance or confirmation or something like that — just some good feeling that came only from Lilith’s lips, from that contact, filling her with lava and burning down her bridges and forging something in their place, something more secure… She sank, and spread her hands on either side of Lilith, protective in that motion. This was her Lilith, her fountain, and she intended to keep her safe from everything — herself included.

Easy, going easy, Zelda guided Lilith off and down onto her back. Lilith’s legs hung wide open, dangling off the table and around Zelda’s waist; Zelda’s hand followed behind her head, lowering her to the wood. Lilith smiled against her mouth, probably at that — probably thinking Zelda worried too much, and maybe she did, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d been close to irreparable actions, walking that line and threading Lilith’s needle, careful not to push her past a breaking point. This was new ground, ground they’d tempted with steps once — and Zelda didn’t know who had come away more scarred.

Another kiss, and another, and Zelda was just stalling by the time Lilith pulled away. Her eyes opened and blinked lazily on her, while her hips rocked up in the air — up against the tip of Zelda’s toy, teasing her, too damn playful.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Lilith said — and she seemed ready, more than she ever had. And Zelda wondered if she was, herself, even half there.

But she took a breath still, as one always had to do, and cast her eyes down in focus. She positioned herself in horribly slow movements, gaze flicked up repeatedly to check Lilith’s face for fear or discomfort — _gods_ , no discomfort, fresh relief at each glance. She’d appeal to anything to keep from hurting Lilith, upsetting her, scaring her; she didn’t even know if this was worth it, if she should make it all stop…

She might have stopped, then, if Lilith weren’t practically vibrating with excitement, tugging her closer, tempting her. Zelda couldn’t help but smile to herself, despite herself, and give her best effort.

A small motion and Zelda was inside, simply put — just an inch or two, slow-going, hand stroking over Lilith’s arm as she pressed deeper. She drew a shaky breath, and gripped Lilith’s hip to guide herself further.

Lilith had an anxious huff; Zelda nearly stopped at just the sound. Her head whipped up to find Lilith’s lips swollen with biting, but she was already nodding — fine, she was fine, just aroused. Zelda watched her for a second longer, in case the face slipped…

But she was fine — she muttered something like that, though Zelda barely heard it over the roaring in her own ears.

Finally, and to their mutual surprise, Zelda bottomed out inside her. Lilith let out an unexpected moan, and it was a different kind of sound — not quite the keening whine when Zelda played with her clit, but more guttural, more _affected_ …

Their eyes locked, and Lilith smiled first; and Zelda split into a grin, too. She chuckled at her own nerves, shook them off her shoulders, because it was just Lilith. Whatever she did, whatever she tried, she did it with Lilith across from her.

(As if to affirm this, Lilith reached her hand out for her. Zelda took it proudly, squeezed out her anxiety and waited for Lilith to squeeze back before progressing.)

Moving slowly, Zelda drew out a pace that frustrated them both, Lilith still throbbing like a heart and Zelda desperately untouched — but she took her time, cautious out and gentle in, all the way deep. It was more remarkable that she kept her focus despite Lilith’s silly faces at her. She stuck out her tongue in return, only to be met with something even sillier — until she filled out inside her again, and Lilith’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she _moaned_ again…

And rough against her clit, the toy moved mercilessly, sending Zelda grimacing in half-delight, half-desire for much more. Her hips rolled against Lilith; she late opened her eyes again, mindful of Lilith’s face, of her tells…

“How does it feel?” Zelda asked in a strained voice, hoping her desire to speed things along didn’t show through. “Tell me.”

With a groan, Lilith’s legs drew wider, inviting her deeper. “Fuck… _good_. Full.” Another thrust and Lilith smirked to herself, peeked her eyes open at Zelda. “Feels like you’re fucking me.”

“Shut up,” Zelda said, though she sent a look that asked otherwise. Lilith just chuckled to herself, even while her expression twisted up with depth, with aching…

“Can I go-”

“Faster,” Lilith commanded, hardly seeming aware of herself, grasping at the edge of the table. She stared intently at Zelda, all whines and wriggling until Zelda pushed back into her — and they matched groans, and the table agreed, squeaking beneath them with each thump, and thump, and thump…

It was simple, and natural, and easy to get lost in the boatlike motion of it, rocking on the waves. Zelda’s clit reached a dull throb in double-time of her thrusts, cunt pulsing slick and dripping down her legs as she tortured herself — too slow, too gentle, not enough yet for either of them.

And when Zelda opened her eyes again — harder this time, _fuck_ , she just wanted to lose herself to time — Lilith’s gaze was no longer on her. She was locked on the ceiling with that miles-on stare, and Zelda felt spiders crawling into her stomach… That wasn’t right. That wasn’t Lilith; where did she go? Where did she always _go_?

“Lilith-”

“Wait,” Lilith interrupted, peeking up at her — and Zelda stopped instantly, alarm bells blaring in her head. Her pulse raced to her fingertips, to her temples, and she waited…

Silently, with no indication of her intention, Lilith sat upright (and moaned at how the toy shifted inside her). Zelda’s hands found the small of her back and supported her, even as she inched closer, deeper at this angle — and she until she was buried headfirst in Zelda’s shoulder — _much_ closer, much warmer, a tight embrace.

“Better,” she breathed, a sigh, and kissed Zelda’s shoulder. A fuzzy whisper hit her head; “ _Now_.”

Zelda hummed her relief, locked an arm around Lilith’s back, elbow to her spine. One hand spread into Lilith’s hair and collected silk curls, while another gripped her ass and scooted her back into position, before pressing into her again…

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

Her words melted into a moan in Zelda’s ear, and she scrunched her nose up in a smile. A little harder, a little more leverage in this position, Zelda fucked into her — toy bouncing against her clit and drawing noises from the base of her throat. She pulled Lilith tighter against her until she practically held her up, fucking her onto the strap, feeling around until-

“ _Zel_ -” Lilith gasped inward, a tiny voice, when Zelda found that spot and leaned into it, “-that’s it, that’s-”

The table shrieked beneath them, two sharp noises as Zelda was in and out, matching her own panting breaths and hisses as her clit rolled again and again. Traces of her name floated through her hair as Lilith clung to her, some attempts at verbalization but nothing concrete, nothing Zelda could hold as true — and she couldn’t see her, couldn’t make any judgment…

“Lilith?” she asked, buried deep, mouth lost in her hair.

“Oh, fuck me,” Lilith said in a huff, as though she’d just remembered she was supposed to be talking. “It’s- just keep- keep fucking me, god _damn_ it-”

Zelda drew out and shoved back into her; Lilith whined, rubbing her face against Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda couldn’t help her smile. “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Lilith insisted, and groaned when Zelda repeated herself — in and out, violent creaking. “Just- like that- fuck, fuck me…”

“I _am_ fucking you,” Zelda whispered, teased.

“-no, f- _fuck_ me- like it’s all you know how to do,” she clarified through gritted teeth, hips jumping up to meet her. “Fuck me like- like you’re running out of time-”

Shaking her hair from her face, Zelda pulled her closer to hide her expression. _I am, always_.

“Fuck me like- you’re not afraid- of anything-”

_I am, always._

Zelda wanted to give her what she wanted, truly — if her knees wouldn’t shake beneath her, she would fuck Lilith into a puddle on the table, no problem. But fear withered her down to the wool, and all she could do was try to keep the pace, chin up, focus…

“I can feel you- poor thing — dripping all over me,” Lilith continued, hand coming down between them to collect some on the tip-tops of her fingers. She panted between words, nipped at Zelda’s ear. “You like that idea? _Fucking_ me into oblivion? Shoving me- against the wall and- pounding the come out of me?”

She had experience, talking like this — Zelda could hear it in her voice, a peculiar confidence and clarity despite the soft tremble of her hands. Zelda had to wonder if she really liked it; she had to wonder if Lilith was really safe here, with her, when that _was_ all she wanted…

“Hey — look at me.”

Lilith drew back to catch her eye, seated comfortably on her cock and glowing with sweat, and lust. She gave Zelda a knowing look.

“Talk to me,” she crooned in a low, honest voice, peering up at her.

Zelda’s jaw trembled over her words. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lilith’s eyes flicked with some kind of recognition; she softened on her, a hint of relief at the corners of her brows.

“You won’t,” she assured her, and stroked a wet finger down Zelda’s cheek. She bore a soft smile. “Trust me. I’ve trusted you.”

And while she had several arguments lined up for why Lilith shouldn’t trust her — instances of Zelda’s own mistakes, the hurt she’d inflicted, the judgment she’d misplaced — she had to admit that this rule was fair.

Sighing, Zelda fell to her lips, kissing her like melting candy. Her forehead rested to Lilith’s and she stayed there for a moment, even as she drew back for air; her eyes hung shut, and she took a heavy breath. She felt secure there, for a moment.

Then Lilith, as close as she could be, lowered her voice to the grave.

“Now fuck me like I want.”

Zelda huffed a moan at her, such a clever thing in how she spoke; she caught herself in a grin, but not before Lilith did.

And so, with magnetic caution, Zelda’s hands slid down and folded under Lilith’s thighs, hooking her safely. She waited for Lilith’s nod against her head, then, permitted, hoisted Lilith up from the table with a squeak. Lilith’s knee smacked against a chair — and Zelda kicked the offending thing out of the way, hoped not to leave a bruise. She adjusted Lilith to a more comfortable hold, and her stomach dropped when Lilith’s head dropped tender to her shoulder…

Cradling her head, Zelda glanced around Lilith to find a spot on the wall — cleared a chair out of the way and marched across the kitchen-

A _shove_ and Lilith was pinned to the wall — not as hard as Zelda was sure she’d expected, but enough, on hope, to make her feel normal, or less fragile — and Lilith whined, a noise so close to the center of pain and pleasure that Zelda couldn’t measure it. She stopped to get a view on her, to make sure she was on the right track…

Lilith was absolutely devastating, all flushed pink and shining sweaty and trembling at every end, breaths breaking to ask for more where Zelda could barely handle what she gave. Her hair stuck to her neck and her chest heaved like strained effort and she was glowing, and _smiling_ , and Zelda wanted to keep that smile on her face.

So she drew out, and drilled in.

It was a rocky motion at first, Zelda scooting her further up the wall and switching hands to balance her, Lilith scrambling over her for purchase and trying early to ride against her — but once it hit its stride, gods above and below. Zelda slid inside her easily and stuck her to the paint, held her there until Lilith writhed against the wall, leaving it glistening behind her; then she retreated, and returned, and Lilith shuddered down the wall…

Soon enough, a familiar drop of Lilith rolled down Zelda’s leg — more, fresh with every pulse of Lilith’s cunt as she throbbed around Zelda’s cock, enveloped her and pulled her down to drowning, like riptide. Zelda’s eyes screwed shut as she found her depths and they both ground, there, against the toy…

“That good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lilith sang, jaw trembling. “That’s- mm, _Zelda_ -”

“Like that?” Zelda asked as though she didn’t know, and jerked hips to hers, and nearly went weak-kneed at the pressure on her clit. She had to laugh at her own arousal, though it waned to a whine. “Is that… how you want to be _fucked_?”

Lilith moaned, nodded her head — let it drop to Zelda’s chest, so overheated, panting cold breaths down into her cleavage. “Harder, harder-”

And Zelda lived to serve, so she fucked her harder — shoved her against the wall and fucked into her, shaking the pots and the china, clinking a spoon in the sink. She fucked her so that the whole damn house shook, so that anyone within a mile could hear her increasing whines and pleas for more, for _deeper_ …

“Please- please- Zelda, _please_ -”

“Gods, Lilith,” Zelda growled, nails digging into Lilith’s ass. “Aren’t you a whiny mess, just for me?”

Lilith nodded furiously, barely able to speak anymore, hips climbing Zelda for more, for better leverage as she bounced on her cock…

“You don’t know how much I _love_ being the only one, Lilith,” Zelda continued, near-delirious on the sensation, speaking in huffs of breath. “The only one to see you like this… so exposed, so needy…”

As if to agree with her, Lilith nuzzled further into her neck and tightened her embrace to stifling measure. Zelda smiles to herself, braced against the wall and _fucked_ into her-

“So… fucking… close…”

“I’m-” Lilith tried, though her voice broke and shrieked into a whine…

“Mhm?”

“I’m- Zelda, I-”

The front door opened.

It was fortunate that they even heard it over their own cacophony of grunting and begging — or unfortunate, perspective dependent — but they both did, and froze in their places. They listened, in horror, to the jingle of keys and quiet humming down the hall — and _Hilda_ , it was Hilda. Zelda’s eyes widened on Lilith, darted to the doorway.

“Hilda?” Zelda called quickly, and felt Lilith go weak in her arms, head dropped to burrow in Zelda’s chest. Zelda stroked her hair, the best she could offer on the lines of comfort…

_“Zelds?”_ echoed down the hall. _“Yes?”_

“Don’t come inside, please!” Zelda said without disguising the nerve in her voice. Lilith rutted lightly on her cock, unable to stop, too far off now to go cold turkey…

A long, calculating pause, and Hilda asked, _“Why?”_

“Just-” Zelda started, but Lilith wouldn’t stop fucking herself and Zelda couldn’t fucking focus; she lowered her voice swiftly. “Lilith, what are you-”

“Fuck me anyway,” Lilith dared her in a voice not quiet enough, eyes colored over with lust, bucking against Zelda — and Zelda hadn’t realized how close she really was. “Make me come right now, while she’s down the hall.”

“ _Lilith-_ ”

“You know you want to,” she panted, biting at her lip. “Show off. _Claim me._ ”

Zelda’s lips trembled at this onslaught of true filth, pupils dilated — and she’d never been so certain of the _fucking_ Lilith was about to receive.

So with a shudder, Zelda turned her head and shouted, “For your health, Hilda, don’t!”

Hilda was silent for a moment, a puff of breath but only that. Zelda chewed hard on her upper lip and let her hips rock lightly, unable to resist Lilith’s temptation, and _fuck_ , if Hilda would just leave so Zelda could-

Finally, keys jingled and a zipper zipped, clear enough that Hilda had recollected her jacket. She mumbled to herself as the door opened again, and finally, swung shut behind her.

The moment they were alone again, Zelda sighed her relief and resumed _furiously_ fucking Lilith…

“You’re a _sinner_ with that mouth, damn you-”

“-told me- not to stop talking,” Lilith reminded her, a hint of nerves in her voice as she met Zelda’s eye. Her gaze wandered as though she were in trouble; she bucked up, helpless…

So Zelda leaned in, curving around to stamp a kiss to Lilith’s cheek. She buried her nose against her cheekbone and sighed into her ear.

“I suppose I did.”

Slowing inside her, Zelda’s hand came to her chin and drew her attention back. Lilith softened on her, licked her lips.

“And to look at me,” Zelda reminded her, “right?”

Lilith gave her a weak smile, though it grew in strength every day. She pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> The strap revisited! I felt like this was important to do for Zelda's character as well as for Lilith's, after the first attempt at using a strap-on wound up a bit traumatic for both of them -- but Lilith got to show some agency and be a little rebellious, and that was the fun of this oneshot :]  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed <3 Double thanks to @jeffsgoldenbloom for beta-reading this one for me!


End file.
